1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable furniture, and more particularly to a foldable side support arrangement for a foldable furniture which is more comfortable and capable of supporting more weight comparing with the conventional foldable furniture.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional foldable furniture, such as a foldable bed, a foldable table, or a foldable chair, generally comprises a foldable frame constructed by metal tubes and a supporting fabric. The foldable frame comprises a plurality pairs of construction tubes for supporting the supporting fabric in a tense manner wherein each pair of construction tubes are pivotally connected together where they cross so that the foldable frame can be easily unfolded to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded for storage. Since the conventional foldable furniture can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact unit for carriage, the user can carry the foldable furniture to everywhere such as campground or beach.
However, the conventional foldable furniture has a major drawback. Since the supporting fabric is suspendedly supported by the foldable frame, the supporting fabric may not be substantially supported in a tense manner when the foldable furniture is in the unfolded condition. When a downward pulling force is applied on the supporting fabric, the supporting fabric will be stretched to the center thereof. Especially for the foldable bed, most of the users have an intention to plunge into the foldable bed downwardly when the downward pulling force of the weight of the user is exerted on the supporting fabric.
Furthermore, stresses are created by the downward pulling force at the connecting joints where the construction tubes are connected with each other. The user""s weight causes the supporting fabric to be pulled away from the connecting joints such that stress will be created at the connecting joints. The stress will then cause a tear along the area of the supporting fabric at the connecting joint so that the supporting fabric will be permanently misshapen at the stress point over a period of continuous use.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable side support arrangement for a foldable furniture, wherein two side portions of the tension fabric are well supported by the foldable frame such that the foldable furniture is more comfortable and capable of supporting more weight in comparison with the conventional foldable furniture that has the same frame structure and size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable side support arrangement for a foldable furniture which substantially increases the supporting area of the tension fabric to more evenly distribute and support the downward force and stress applied on the tension fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable side support arrangement for a foldable furniture, wherein two side portions of the tension fabric are substantially supported by two foldable side supporting arm respectively in such a manner that the tension fabric allows a greater downward pulling force, such as the user""s weight, applied on the tension fabric without distorting the shape thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable side support arrangement for a foldable furniture, wherein the two side supporting arms do not increase the ordinary size of the foldable furniture. Therefore, the foldable furniture of the present invention is adapted for being folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use as usual.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable furniture, comprising:
a foldable frame, which comprises:
two side frames each comprising a first side frame leg and a second side frame leg pivotally coupled with each other to form a xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
a front frame comprising a first front frame leg and a second front frame leg pivotally coupled with each other to form a xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
a rear frame comprising a first rear frame leg and a second rear frame leg pivotally coupled with each other to form a xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
a pair of front frame joints pivotally connected two upper ends of the front frame legs with two upper ends of the side frame legs respectively; and
a pair of rear frame joints pivotally connected two upper ends of the rear frame legs with two upper ends of the side frame legs respectively; and
a foldable side support arrangement, which comprises:
a pair of side supporting units each comprising a first and second side supporting arms pivotally connected with each other end to end wherein a free end portion of the first side supporting arm is pivotally coupling with the upper end of the respective second side frame leg and a free end portion of the second side supporting arm is pivotally coupling with the upper end of the respective first side frame leg;
a pair of retaining units coupling with the side supporting units respectively to reinforce the side supporting units pivotally extended to retain the first and second side frame legs in position when the foldable frame is unfolded to stretch out; and
a tension fabric, which is supported on the foldable frame, having two side edge portions substantially supported by the two side supporting units respectively.